World is War
by Yuki No MiHaru
Summary: Di dunia ini hanya ada kata 'berperang', rasa benci membuatnya terjatuh dalam kegelapan hingga akhirnya dia bisa menemukan sosok yang memberikan dirinya cahaya, yang bisa mengubahnya. Dunia ini memang tak adil, terkadang dunia ini mengambil sesuatu yang kita miliki dan itu menyakitkan./NaruSaku/SequelFrom'ComeBack'/Enjoy! Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - Sensei**_

_**World is War (Sequel from 'Come Back')**_

_**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuKarin, dan lainnya.**_

_**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, mungkin bakal ada beberapa kesalahan, bahasa gado-gado (?), dan kekurangan lainnya. Harap yang tidak menyukai fict ini, silahkan menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close' page ini. Terima Kasih...**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Relax, Enjoy, and Happy Reading...<strong>_

Manik _emerald_ itu memandang bangunan di depannya yang tampak terbakar dengan khawatir. Telapak tangannya saling meremas membuktikan betapa khawatirnya dirinya sekarang dan terus berdoa dan juga _always think possitive_. Bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang menatap bangunan itu, beberapa orang berseragam dengan senjata di tangan mereka pun juga menatap bangunan itu untuk bersiaga, pemadam kebakaran juga sudah bersiap dengan tugas mereka. Ditambah juga dengan tim medis, sama seperti dirinya. Ramai, bukan?

Suasana semakin tengang saat ledakan kembali berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya tapi, rasa tegang itu lenyap begitu saja saat melihat beberapa orang yang keluar dari bangunan itu, tampak dari mereka mendorong beberapa tawanan yang berhasil mereka tangkap lalu mereka serahkan ke anggota lain.

Tim medis pun langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk memeriksa anggota yang bertugas menangkap para tawanan, begitu pula dengan petugas pemadam api yang langsung berusaha memadamkan kobaran api yang menerangi gelapnya malam.

Gadis itu langsung cepat beranjak dari tempatnya saat melihat luka di kepala seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah ia siapkan, lalu mulai mengobati luka Sasuke dengan cekatan serta membalut luka itu dengan hati-hati dan rapih.

"Dimana _baka_-Naruto itu?" Tanya gadis itu masih mengencangkan balutan perban di kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah." Jawabnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat balutan perban itu melingkar dengan rapih. "Sudah selesai!"

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu setelah mengucapkan _'terima kasih'_. Matanya menangkap beberapa rekan kerjanya yang masih sibuk mengobati yang lainnya membuat gadis itu mau tak mau ikut membantu agar pekerjaan ini cepat selesai.

Mata hijau itu pun akhirnya mengangkap sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan ke arah dirinya, sesekali ia menyapa atau membalas sapaan rekan kerjanya. Sosok yang kini sedang dilihatnya masih tersenyum lebar sambil memegang lengan kirinya. Saat sosok itu sudah berdiri di depan dirinya, orang itu malah mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang lalu menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu memukul pelan lengan kiri orang di depannya. Pelan, namun cukup membuat orang di depannya itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit Sakura-_chan_..."

Tangan Sakura menarik pelan seragam Naruto lalu mendudukkan pemuda itu di salah satu kursi, dekat dengan peralatan pengobatan. Sakura melipat seragam berlengan panjang itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, takut menyentuh luka itu. Setelah luka itu terlihat, barulah tangan Sakura mengambil kain berwarna putih yang sudah dilumuri cairan alkohol lalu membersihkan luka panjang itu dari darah sekaligus mencegah bakteri yang bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh melalui luka.

"Kalau tahu terluka, seharusnya kau ke sini dulu. Kau dari mana?" Tanya Sakura masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Yahh... Tadi aku membantu mengamankan para tawanan itu terlebih dahulu." Jawab Naruto santai.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, kini tangan gadis itu mengambil beberapa kapas dan meneteskan obat merah untuk mempercepat penutupan luka. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku bilang kau itu bodoh."

"A-Apa katamu?!"

DUAK!

"_Urusai_! Tugas kalian kan hanya menangkap, soal pengamanan itu tugas dari kelompok lain!" Lanjut Sakura lagi saat sebelumnya tangannya menghantam kepala Naruto saat laki-laki itu protes, dan kini membuat Naruto mengaduh sakit.

Kini Sakura mulai membalut luka di lengan Naruto dengan perlahan, lalu melirik Naruto.

"Sudah terbawa suasana, Sakura-_chan_. Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau melakukan misi tidak sampai tuntas. Setelah ini pun aku akan turun tangan untuk mengintrogasi." Jawab Naruto dan tidak sadar jika gadis di depannya itu sudah mengeluarkan aura tak enak.

"Dasar gila kerja!"

Detik itu juga pun Sakura langsung mengikat perban itu dengan kuat membuat Naruto langsung terkejut bukan main saat tangannya yang terluka mendapatkan tekanan yang sangat luar biasa.

"_I-ittai_ Sakura-_chan_, kau kejam." Rengek Naruto seperti anak kecil membuat Sakura menghela napas pelan.

"Setidaknya istirahatlah dulu," kini nada suara Sakura melembut, tangannya dengan ceketan menata dan merapihkan perlengkapan medis karena ia yakin semuanya sudah hampir selesai.

_Blue Shappire_ itu menatap sosok Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

xxx

Beberapa mobil hitam dengan logo militer memasuki kawasan berarea luas. Dari depan pintu gerbang besar bercat putih yang menjulang tinggi, beberapa orang yang berjaga di sana memberikan hormat di setiap mobil yang melewatinya. Memberikan hormat untuk perwira yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi.

Bangunan yang terletak di daerah Konoha, termasuk dalam salah satu daerah di kota Tokyo itu adalah markas pusat militer disana. Tanah yang cukup luas, dengan empat gerbang pintu masuk, di tengahnya berdiri bangunan yang menjadi kantor militer, bisa di bilang sebagai pusat lahan ini. Di belakangnya lagi, ada bangunan khusus pelatihan militer, mulai dari lapangannya bahkan arena latihan menembak.

Di bagian kiri, terdapat bangunan semacam hotel. Bangunan itu di pakai untuk para militer yang ingin tinggal disana, tidak jauh dari sana, ada perpustakaan yang berguna untuk menambah pengetahuan sekaligus sebagai tempat pengumpulan arsip-arsip kasus. Dan di bagian kanan dari kantor ada rumah sakit yang memang di khusus kan untuk para militer.

Setelah beberapa mobil itu berhenti, orang-orang di dalam mobil berhamburan keluar. Beberapa dari mereka langsung menuju ke arah kiri, tempat hotel berada. Namun, sebagiannya lagi melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor itu. terutama perwira yang berpangkat tinggi.

Naruto baru saja akan ikut masuk ke dalam tapi, ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya. Wajah khas orang lelah tertampang di wajah gadis itu, Naruto tersenyum lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Bukannya kau mau masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Sakura heran saat Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ya, aku akan masuk. Kau ke hotel duluan saja, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto menatap lembut Sakura, "Aku akan menyusul, aku mau bertemu atasan."

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum, "Jangan lupa, kau juga harus istirahat."

"Pasti!"

Setelah melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh, Naruto kembali berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor. Dini hari seperrti ini, suasana kantor sangat tenang, meskipun masih banyak orang yang berjaga disana. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ruangan yang ingin ditujunya.

'_Mereka meninggalkanku.' _Umpat Naruto pelan.

Hingga akhinya langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke tempat tujuan, tangannya memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya pelan. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, ia bisa melihat empat orang di dalam sana menoleh ke arah dirinya.

"Bagaimana misinya, Naruto?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya, tangannya bertumpu di atas meja.

Naruto menutup pintunya lalu menatap pria itu dan menampakkan senyuman lebar di tambah dengan seringaian puas di wajahnya, tak lama, ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku suka dengan misi kali ini, kita habis-habisan menangkap mereka!" Jawab Naruto barusan.

"Cih! Dasar, tidak berubah." Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan tatapan khasnya, datar. "Diam kau teme! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku tidak ikut misi selama sebulan lebih dan harus menginap di tempat yang bernama Rumah Sakit."

_(Ket : Baca fanfic 'Come Back', gak baca juga gak masalah kok ^^)_

"Makanya dobe, kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi jika tidak mau masuk rumah sakit! Lihat, baru dapat misi tanganmu sudah terluka." Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Hoi teme! Sebaiknya kau beli kaca, memangnya aku saja? Dikepalamu itu apa kalau bukan luka? Hah?!" Balas Naruto lagi.

"Ehem! Kalian mau ribut atau mau kutendang dari sini?"

Seketika mereka bungkam saat seorang pria dengan ke-khas-an nya hobi memakai masker membuka suara dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Maafkan mereka, Jendral Jiraiya."

"Sudahlah, Kolonel Kakashi, tak apa. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat pemandangan ini."

"_Otouto_, jaga sikapmu." Kata seseorang di sebelah Sasuke, wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja, ia memiliki rambut panjang yang di ikat ke belakang.

"Mereka itu kapan sih bisa akur?" Kini seorang lagi membuka suara.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas laporannya. Kolonel Kakashi, Mayor Yamato, Kapten anggota Taka –Sasuke, Kapten anggota Akatsuki –Itachi, Kapten anggota Jinchuriki –Naruto, kalian menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik. Kalian boleh kembali."

Dalam hal ini, setiap misi memang selalu berbeda kelompok tapi, mereka juga memiliki kelompok tetap. Naruto adalah kapten dari pasukan khusus kelompok Jinchuriki, beranggotakan 9 orang, termasuk Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. Jika mereka bertugas mendapatkan kelompok yang berbeda maka, perwira yang memiliki pangkat paling tinggi yang akan ditunjuk sebagai kapten. Seperti pasukan Rokie, dalam pasukan itu, Kakashi lah yang memiliki posisi jabatan paling tinggi dan dialah yang berhak menjadi kapten. Oke, back to story.

"Baik!"

Mereka serentak memberi hormat lalu membalikkan badan, keluar dari ruangan itu. Kecuali untuk satu orang berambut pirang, setelah rekannya keluar dari ruangan itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa panjang yang tersedia di ruangan besar tersebut. Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas sofa itu, lalu menutup matanya.

"Lelah?" Suara berat itu kembali terdengar.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. "Ya sepertinya begitu, tapi tak apa, ini lebih baik."

"Kau masih belum bisa berubah, padahal ini sudah berapa tahun." Kata Jiraiya, matanya menatap sendu ke arah Naruto yang sedang berbaring di sofa panjang yang terletak di sisi kiri mejanya.

Naruto mengangkat lengan kanannya lalu ia letakkan lengannya untuk menutup matanya, ia mendesah pelan. "Ya, sulit untukku untuk berubah. Sulit." Tegasnya.

"Tapi, sekarang lebih baik daripada dulu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia merogoh sesuatu di kantong celananya yang ternyata sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah. Ia memperhatikan gantungan itu.

"Itu dari Sakura kan?" Kali ini Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dia memberikan ini sebagai kado ulang tahunku bulan lalu."

"Kau tidak senang?" Tanya Jiraiya, matanya terus memandang Naruto yang kini sedang menatap gantungan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak menyangka Sakura-_chan_ tahu tanggal lahirku, waktu itu aku sempat terdiam saat dia mengucapkan _'otanjoubi omedetou'_ ketika dia ingin keluar dari kamar inapku." Balas Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa hambar. "Aku bahkan lupa dengan tanggal lahirku, justru aku ingin melupakannya, sekaligus melupakan kejadian buruk itu. Aku benci dengan tanggal lahirku sendiri tapi, disisi lain aku juga senang karena orang-orang terdekatku selalu mengucapkan selamat untukku. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau benci." Naruto menggenggam erat gantungan itu lalu kembali menyimpannya. Lagi-lagi hanya ada keheningan, hanya suara detik jam yang mengisi keheningan ruang itu.

"Hei! Jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu. Kau yang sudah jelek akan semakin jelek."

Twich!

Muncul kedutan di wajah Naruto lalu ia menatap Jiraiya yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Dasar pak tua! Anakmu sedang galau berat dan bisa-bisanya kau meledekku dengan kalimat konyol seperti itu?!"

Jiraiya tertawa. "Aku benci melihatmu sedih. Jangan panggil aku pak tua, biarpun aku sudah berumur 50 lebih, masih banyak wanita yang ingin menikah denganku."

"Heh! Dalam mimpi. Sudah hampir jam 2, _tou-san_ belum tidur?"

Jiraiya bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Aku menunggumu pulang, aku tidak bisa tidur mengingat anakku yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu sudah bertempur lagi."

Naruto tersenyum. "Mau pulang ke rumah? Atau menginap di hotel sini?"

"Kita tinggal di hotel sini saja, sangat memakan waktu jika kita pulang ke rumah."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di sepanjang lorong kantor militer yang tenang. Meskipun suasana kantor tetap banyak anggota militer namun, siapa yang suka membuat kebisingan di malam hari?

Hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua, kekosongan itu di isi dengan suara langkah kaki mereka. Hingga manik _sapphire_ itu menoleh, menatap Jiraiya.

"Aku beruntung karena kau mau mengangkatku menjadi anakmu. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana nasibku jika tidak bertemu denganmu."

Jiraiya tak menoleh, matanya tetap memandang ke depan, dan masih terus melangkah dengan tegap. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali. Walaupun begitu, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anak kandungku."

"Kau terlalu baik karena sudah mengangkat seseorang sepertiku." Ujar Naruto pelan, senyum miris tersungging di bibirnya, otaknya lagi-lagi memutar kenangan buruknya beberapa tahun lalu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jiraiya dan masuk ke pelatihan militer.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya mendengus pelan, kali ini ia diam. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto, dan ia yakin, jika ia terus membalas perkataan Naruto, anak angkatnya itu akan terus mengoceh hal-hal buruknya di masa lalu walaupun, ia sendiri yakin jika sebenarnya Naruto ingin melupakannya tapi, Naruto tidak tidak bisa.

xxx

Sakura menidurkan kepalanya di salah satu meja cafe, cappuchino dingin miliknya masih ada setengah gelas. Matanya terlihat sayu, raut wajah lelah terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Tak lama, terdengar helaan napas pelan dari gadis itu. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

09.00

"_Ohayou_, kau tampak lelah hari ini."

Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jiraiya kini menarik kursi di depannya dan langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi tepat di hadapannya. Gadis itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya melihat siapa di depannya.

"_O-ohayou_ Jendral!"

Jiraiya tertawa, "Jangan kaku seperti itu, santai saja." Sakura tersenyum kaku lalu mengangguk.

"Apa pekerjaan kemarin membuatmu lelah?" Tanya Jiraiya. Sakura terdiam sebentar, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Lelah? Tentu saja. Tapi, mana mungkin ia mengatakan jawaban _'lelah'_ ke atasannya.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak akan memecatmu." Lanjut Jiraiya lagi, seolah tahu apa yang gadis muda di depannya pikirkan. Sakura tertawa kaku. "Ya, bisa di bilang seperti itu."

"Tidak apa, itu hal biasa karena kau masih baru disini. Kau akan terbiasa." Sakura mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang di katakan Jiraiya.

"Maaf karena kemarin aku terpaksa mengirimmu turun ke lapangan tempur, Tsunade ada misi di tempat lain dan kupikir, mengirimmu bukan hal yang buruk juga."

Sakura tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Jiraiya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya ada suara beberapa pengunjung yang sedang berkunjung, atau bunyi lonceng pintu penanda pelanggan datang, di tambah juga dengan suasana jalanan di luar sana yang lumayan ramai. Sakura memandang ke arah luar sana, memandangi banyak dedaunan kuning yang sudah berguguran.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu." Kini Sakura kembali menoleh saat mendengar suara berat Jiraiya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sakura, sebelah tangannya menarik sedotan ke dalam mulutnya lalu menyesap Cappuchino dingin itu.

"Selain menjadi anggota medis di pihak militer, aku ingin kau juga masuk ke pelatihan militer."

Uhuk!

Perkataan Jiraiya sukses membuat Sakura _hampir_ menyemburkan minuman di dalam mulutnya hingga akhirnya kini ia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk pelan.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Jiraiya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yahh... Pertama, aku banyak mendengar tentangmu kalau kau bisa bela diri, jika kau masuk militer, aku yakin kau pasti bisa karena fisikmu kuat, di tambah kau juga dokter yang handal. Kalau kau bisa lulus jadi militer, kau bisa seperti Tsunade, dia selalu jadi militer medis lapangan lho. Jadi, dia sering ikut turun ke lapangan." Jelas Jiraiya.

"Apa masih ada alasan yang kedua?" Tanya Sakura, kini ia kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"Ada. Ini demi anakku, Naruto."

Uhuk!

Dan ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Sakura tersedak minuman karena perkataan Jiraiya. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa meringis melihat Sakura yang sudah tersedak dua kali karena perkataannya yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Na-Naruto anakmu?!" Pekik Sakura kaget, sepertinya gadis itu lupa dengan siapa ia berbicara sekarang. Sampai saat ini, Sakura memang belum mengetahuinya, karena setiap Naruto bertemu dengan Jiraiya, Naruto selalu memanggil orang di depannya ini _'Jendral'_.

"Yahh... Walaupun dia anak angkat, aku menyayanginya dan sudah kuanggap seperti anak kandung." Jawab Jiraiya.

Sakura masih menatap Jiraiya tak percaya, pernyataan yang Jiraiya katakan benar-benar membuat dirinya terkejut bukan main.

"Naruto berubah karena dirimu, dan aku sudah merasa sedikit lega sekarang."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Berubah? Karena aku?"

"Karena kau, disetiap misi dia sudah bisa mementingkan nyawanya, walaupun sampai sekarang sikap cerobohnya masih ada. Tidak seperti dulu, gaya tempurnya selalu membuat kami kaget karena dia tidak pernah mementingkan nyawanya sendiri. Seolah-olah dia hidup mengikuti alur dan takdir yang ada. Tapi sekarang, setiap ingin pergi misi, dia selalu berkata..."

'_Aku akan pulang untuk betemu dengan Sakura-chan.'_

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Naruto benar-benar ingin hidup." Kalimat terakhir Jiraiya terdengar sangat lirih di telinga Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terdiam. Berbagai pertanyaan seketika muncul di otaknya. Bagaimana Naruto yang dulu? Apa yang berubah dari Naruto? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Naruto?" Jiraiya mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Jiraiya menatap Sakura. "Jangan minta aku untuk menceritakannya, Naruto tidak ingin ada yang tahu. Sampai saat ini, hanya ada aku, Tsunade, dan Sasuke yang tahu. Kau juga jangan minta Naruto untuk menceritakannya, karena akan kembali membuka luka lama di hatinya. Ada saatnya kau tahu dan aku yakin, pasti Naruto sendiri yang akan memberitahumu."

"Aku ingin kau masuk ke militer, agar kau bisa menjadi militer medis yang juga bisa menolong Naruto nantinya. Apalagi kau tahu kan kau dia itu sangat ceroboh? Apalagi misi penangkapan Hiroka. Mendengar keadaannya terluka parah dan kritis membuatku khawatir setengah mati." Jelas Jiraiya sambil mendesah pelan. Apa yang di katakan Jiraiya memang benar, bukan hanya Jiraiya, waktu itu ia juga kaget setengah mati melihat keadaan Naruto yang cukup parah waktu itu.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Jiraiya. "Aku akan masuk ke pelatihan militer. Kalau aku bisa turun ke lapangan, aku bisa menghajar Naruto habis-habisan kalau dia berbuat hal-hal aneh." Jiraiya tertawa melihat Sakura yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan seringaian menyeramkan.

"Sebaiknya aku memberi tahu Tsunade agar pekerjaanmu di Rumah Sakit diringankan, sekaligus memberitahu pihak pelatihan militer nya." Ucap Jiraiya kini sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura ikut berdiri tegak, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberikan hormat ke arah Jiraiya. Pria berambut putih itu tersenyum lalu membalas hormat Sakura, setelah itu ia melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih di Cafe.

Sakura mengambil gelas minumannya, lalu menyesap minuman Cappuchino nya hingga habis. Setelah meletakkan uang di atas meja, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari Cafe ini, kembali ke markas.

"Aku ingin bertemu Naruto."

xxx

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di area pelatihan militer, hingga matanya menangkap tiga orang yang sangat di kenalinya sedang tiduran di atas rumput. Kakinya melangkah, membawa dirinya kesana, mendekati tiga orang itu.

"Bagaimana pelatihannya selama sebulan ini?"

Ketiga orang itu langsung bangun dan tersenyum lebar melihat Naruto yang sekarang berkunjung ke tempat pelatihan ini. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Huwaa... Menyenangkan sekali!"

Naruto tertawa lalu menepuk pelan kepala lelaki yang agak lebih pendek darinya. "Kau sangat bersemangat Konohamaru. Bagaimana dengan Udon?" Kini, manik Sapphire Naruto menatap seorang lelaki lain yang memakai kacamata.

"Benar-benar menantang, aku suka! Tapi, sangat berat dan melelahkan." Jawab Udon, Naruto tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput, di ikuti mereka bertiga.

"Kalau menurut Meogi, bagaimana? Biasanya, kalau untuk perempuan, kau bisa memilih bidang atau bagian 'kan?" Kini Naruto bertanya ke arah satu-satunya perempuan disana. Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin menjadi militer medis, aku mau bisa mengobati seseorang seperti Sakura _nee-chan_ sekaligus menjadi perwira wanita yang hebat!"

Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Kalian hebat! Pelatihan ini memang melelahkan, aku tahu rasanya. Mungkin, pelatihanku jauh lebih berat dari kalian."

Konohamaru menaikkan alisnya. "Bukannya sama saja? Naruto _nii-chan _juga pelatihan disini kan?" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Aku, Sasuke, Itachi, dan beberapa orang lagi pelatihan di Akademi Militer Amerika." Ketiga orang di depannya kini ber-'oh' ria dan memandang takjub ke arah Naruto.

"Kalian sudah sampai latihan apa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sekarang sedang latihan kekuatan fisik, masa harus mengangkat karung dengan beban 10 kg dan beratnya akan selalu ditambah." Keluh Udon kembali membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Bersyukurlah, dulu aku pelatihan di Amerika, bebannya 20 kg, dua kali lipat dari kalian." Seketika mereka bertiga melongo.

Meogi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Memangnya kenapa kita harus latihan mengangkat hal-hal berat seperti itu sih?" Ketus Meogi membuat Naruto mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Selain untuk kekuatan fisik, setelah lulus nanti kalian akan berteman dengan benda ini." Naruto mengeluarkan senjata miliknya yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi. _Dessert Eagle_ atau nama lainnya adalah _D-Eagle_. Mereka menautkan alis, bingung. Naruto menyodorkan pistol itu ke arah Konohamaru dan tangan pemuda itu mengambil _D-Eagle_ yang Naruto sodorkan.

"Ini sangat berbeda dengan pistol mainan yang kau pakai."

Konohamaru melebarkan matanya saat memegang pistol itu, ia menatap Naruto yang kini mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Ini berat." Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Konohamaru. "Jelas! Inilah pistol asli."

Detik itu juga Udon dan Meogi bergantian memegang pistol itu dan mereka hanya bisa terdiam.

"Pistolnya berat." Keluh Udon.

"Pasti! Berat pistol ini 2 kg, kalau senjata yang biasa kami pakai atau kalian pakai untuk latihan menembak nanti, itu jenisnya _Colt M4_ atau _M4 Carbine_, beratnya 3 sampai 4 kg. Tembakan sniper sejenis _magnum sniper_ pun jauh lebih berat." Jelas Naruto membuat ketiga orang di depannya kembali melongo dengan penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kembali pistolnya lalu menyimpannya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto dan yang lainnya menoleh saat mendengar teriakan seseorang, dan terlihatlah Sakura yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Naruto melebarkan cengirannya saat Sakura ikut mendudukkan diri di atas rumput bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari dalam tasnya. Membuka kotak itu, dan terlihatlah berbagai macam obat-obatan serta segulung perban.

"Aku mau mengganti perbanmu." Jawab Sakura pendek. Naruto mengangguk, ia menggulung seragam militernya hingga perban yang membalut lukanya itu terlihat.

Sakura melepaskan perban itu dengan hati-hati, memberikan luka itu obat lagi, lalu kembali membalut luka itu dengan kain perban yang masih baru.

"Aduuh... Naruto _nii-chan_ sudah terluka lagi." Kata Meogi, menatap ngeri luka yang kini sedang di balut oleh Sakura.

"Biasalah Meogi, orang bodoh ya begini, selama sebulan di Rumah Sakit, setelah keluar minta ikut misi dan pulang terluka lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan seringaian di wajahnya membuat Naruto memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Hmm... Aku dengar dari beberapa tentara disini, Naruto _nii-chan_ itu selalu bertindak coroboh dan membahayakan nyawanya. Makanya sering terluka." Ucap Konohamaru polos membuat Naruto meringis.

"Kau terkenal dengan kecerobohanmu." Ungkap Sakura yang sudah selesai membalut luka Naruto dan membereskan alat-alatnya.

"Sesekali berpikirlah dulu, Naruto _nii-chan_. Jangan sampai seperti waktu itu, kau nyaris kehilangan nyawamu." Nasehat Meogi, mata coklatnya menatap Naruto dengan serius membuat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa. "Sudah gayaku, aku sudah terbiasa."

Konohamaru menghela napas pelan. "Memangnya tidak sakit mendapat luka-luka seperti itu? Sebaiknya, lain kali harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Sakit sih, tapi sudah terbiasa."

"Naruto _nii-chan_ harus berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan sesuatu." Kini Udon lah yang angkat bicara.

Twitch!

Muncul urat persimpangan di dahi Naruto, ia menatap Sakura yang kini sedang menahan tawa lalu menatap ketiga orang di depannya yang masih memberikan saran-saran dan nasehat-nasehat.

"_Urusaaaii_! Kalian, bocah berumur 18 tahun berani menasehatiku yang sudah berumur 21 tahun?! Akan kucincang kalian!" Perkataan Naruto yang di barengi dengan aura jahat membuat ketiga remaja itu langsung bergidik ngeri, sedangkan Sakura langsung tertawa keras.

Seketika tawa Sakura menghilang. "Tenang saja. Aku menyetujui permintaan Jendral untuk masuk ke pelatihan militer, hingga aku lulus, aku akan mengawasi Naruto dengan baik!" Ucap Sakura, mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

Saat itu juga, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, meskipun begitu, ia senang jika Sakura akan selalu ikut dalam setiap misinya nanti. Sakura membuatnya nyaman, bisa membuatnya tenang, walaupun gadis itu memang galak dan selalu memukulnya. Sakura lah yang membuat dirinya menemukan setitik cahaya saat ia berada dalam kegelapan, Sakura lah yang berhasil merubah sifatnya seperti dulu, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Walaupun ia tahu, masih ada beberapa sifat yang tidak bisa atau sulit untuk di buang.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura, sebuah takdilah yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's Note :<strong>

**Huaahh... Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Chapter 1 Sequel dari fanfic **_**'Come back'**_** selesai juga, aku bisa tenang sekarang, karena dari kemarin tuh pikiran mulu! Mau ngetik tapi, tugas segunung -_-**

**Yang pengen tahu kenapa Naruto bisa masuk rumah sakit dan keluar dalam waktu sebulan, silahkan baca fanfic **_**'Come Back'**_** karena ini adalah Sequel tapi, kalau kalian gak mau baca juga gak masalah kok. ^^**

**Gimana nih ceritanya? Aku rasa itu dululah prolog-nya. Chapter 1 ini aku publish buat keseriusanku untuk membuat Sequelnya, dan untuk Chapter 2 aku perhitungkan 2 minggu lagi aku update karena... Minggu ini aku banyak UH dan masih ada Ujian Praktek Produktif, minggu depan, tepat tanggal 8 Desember mau UAS. Dan aku mau fokus ke pelajaran. Pokoknya tanggal 16 Des bener-bener udah Free deh! :3**

**Silahkan tuangkan apa yang kalian pikirkan, sanggahan, kritikan, masukan, pendapat, kesan, dan pesannya (?) dan juga, aku hanya menerima flame yang bermanfaat di kolom Review :D**

**Ohya! Aku minta saran dong! Karakter cewek yang cocok buat Kakashi siapa ya? Rencana nya aku mau buat dia jadi asistennya Kakashi. Minta sarannya ya Minna, karena, setiap saran kalian bakal bantu aku buat pengerjaan fanfic ini. Arigatou~ :))**

**Dan juga! Mumpung masih awal, kalian mau fict ini berakhir dengan Sad Ending atau Happy Ending? Mungkin itu aja. :D**

**See You In Next Chapter...**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - Sensei**_

_**World is War (Sequel from 'Come Back')**_

_**Pairing : NaruSaku, dan lainnya.**_

_**Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, mungkin bakal ada beberapa kesalahan, bahasa gado-gado (?), dan kekurangan lainnya. Harap yang tidak menyukai fict ini, silahkan menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close' page ini. Terima Kasih...**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading...**

* * *

><p><em>Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan manik emerald yang tampak redup. Ia mengernyitkan matanya, tak lama matanya melebar, terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Semuanya berantakan, barang-barang yang berjatuhan, pecahan kaca yang berserakan, di tambah kursi-kursi yang terlihat terbalik, ada beberapa kursi yang sudah lepas dan menimpa beberapa orang membuat ia semakin terdiam. Kacau. Semuanya kacau.<em>

_Ya, sekarang ia ingat. Saat itu ia berencana pergi ke salah satu desa di Osaka untuk mengikuti pelatihan kedokteran disana. Saat menaiki bus yang ingin mengantarkannya kesana, tanpa di duga, seorang dari banyaknya penumpang tiba-tiba menodongkan pistol ke arah para penumpang lainnya, berjalan ke arah supir lalu menodongkan pistol itu tepat di kepala sang supir._

"_Jangan ada yang menghubungi polisi, dan jalankan terus bus ini!"_

_Ia masih ingat dengan kata-kata orang itu. _

_Hingga akhirnya bus mulai memasuki daerah perbukitan dengan jurang di bagian sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Saat bus berguncang karena jalan dan tikungan, salah seorang penumpang mencoba menyerang penjahat itu hingga akhirnya penjahat itu terkejut, tak sengaja melepaskan tembakannya ke arah lain dan saat itu juga supir kehilangan kendali sehingga bus yang di kendarainya sukses masuk ke dalam jurang yang lumayan dalam._

_Ia mencoba untuk berdiri namun usahanya tertahan karena sebuah kursi yang menimpa kakinya. Dengan kekuatannya, ia mendorong kursi yang berat itu lalu menarik kakinya keluar dari sana, ia sedikit meringis kesakitan karena merasakan kulit kakinya menggores sesuatu. Saat ia mencoba berdiri, pandangannya tiba-tiba saja tak fokus, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Matanya dengan liar menjelajahi seluruh keadaan bus, semuanya kacau, banyak yang terluka. Ia mencoba melangkah namun gerakannya terhenti._

"_Arrgh..." Ia melihat kaki kanannya, ternyata kakinya, tepat di bagian betis terdapat luka lebar melintang dengan darah yang terus mengucur. "Sial!"_

_Ia mengabaikan rasa sakitnya saat matanya menangkap koper miliknya. Ya, disana ia menyimpan banyak peralatan medis. Ia mengambil koper itu dan membukanya, dan langsung mengambil perban putih lalu membalut luka di kakinya tanpa membersihkan darahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia tak akan punya banyak waktu._

_Setelah membalut lukanya dengan asal, ia menenteng koper miliknya ke arah keluar, butuh perjuangan untuk menghancurkan kaca besar panjang bus yang paling belakang. Bus ini benar-benar terbalik. Saat sudah berhasil keluar dari bus yang sudah terkoyak sana-sini, ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya, sekelilingnya penuh dengan pohon-pohon rindang, kepalanya menengadah ke atas bukit._

"_Ternyata terjatuh cukup dalam juga." Katanya. "Tidak akan ada sinyal di tempat seperti ini, semoga saja akan ada bantuan datang."_

_Setelah meletakkan kopernya di atas tanah, ia melangkah tertatih-tatih kembali masuk ke dalam bus. Matanya melihat-lihat penumpang yang lainnya. Melihat siapa yang memiliki kondisi paling parah. Hingga ia melihat salah satu pria berusia lanjut yang tubuhnya tertimpa beberapa koper dengan luka di kepala._

_Ia mengangkat koper-koper berat itu lalu memanggil pelan pria itu, setelah pria itu tampak setengah sadar, ia membopong pria itu dengan mengaitkan lengan si pria di sekitar lehernya. Berjalan pelan, hingga ia keluar, ia langsung menyenderkan pria itu di salah satu badan pohon lalu mengobati lukanya dengan gesit. Setelah selesai, ia kembali lagi masuk ke dalam bus. Ia melakukan hal itu terus-menerus dan ia bersyukur karena beberapa orang yang terluka itu masih ada yang ikut membantu dirinya membopong orang yang lainnya atau mengangkat benda-benda yang menimpa tubuh seseorang. Tentu saja setelah ia mengobati lukanya._

"_Kami bersyukur ada seorang dokter di bus ini. Setidaknya kami mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Terima kasih, Sakura-san." Ucap seseorang membuat gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tersenyum._

"_Aku masih calon dokter, aku baru saja mau ikut pelatihan di salah satu desa kota Osaka ini. Tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Aku harap bantuan cepat datang." Balasnya._

_._

_._

_Dan benar saja, tepat pukul 3 sore, bantuan dari Tentara dan tim penyelamat datang. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang dengan seragam khas tentara menghampiri salah satu pria usia lanjut, ia menatap pria itu dengan iris biru langit namun dimata itu, tidak terlihat cerah._

"_Apa bapak tahu kondisi orang-orang dalam bus ini?" Tanyanya datar. Pria itu tersenyum. "Jangan tanya aku, tanyalah Sakura-san, dialah yang mengobati dan menolong kami semua." Jawabnya._

"_Gadis itu dimana?" Tanyanya lagi. Pria itu menunjuk ke arah salah satu pohon yang jauh beberapa meter darinya. "Tadi dia duduk di balik pohon itu, coba di cek." _

"_Shikamaru! Tolong yang ini." _

"_Ya, ya, aku tahu, aku juga sedang mengurus disini. Tunggu sebentar, mendokusei." _

"_Pak, tunggu sebentar disini, rekanku akan membantu anda. Aku ingin melihat gadis itu dulu." Pria itu pun mengangguk membiarkan pemuda dengan seragam tentara itu melangkah menjauh dengan membawa koper berukuran sedang._

_Mata biru itu kini melihat seorang gadis muda yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di salah satu pohon. Matanya melebar melihat kaki kanan gadis itu yang sudah berbalut perban putih kini, berubah menjadi warna merah. Ia berjongkok di depan gadis itu. Tangannya terulur memegang pipi gadis itu lalu menepuknya pelan._

'_Dingin' _

"_Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan kilauan emerald di dalamnya._

"_Eh? Bantuan ya?" Katanya lemas. _

_Pemuda itu langsung membuka kopernya. "Ya, aku Uzumaki Naruto dari Tentara AD. Kau yang bernama Sakura?" Tanyanya, Sakura mengangguk._

"_Bodoh, kau mengobati luka orang lain dengan baik tapi kau sembarangan membalut lukamu sendiri. Tahan ya." Kata Naruto yang mulai membuka perban di kaki kanan Sakura yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Ya, memang darah._

_Sakura meringis pelan saat perbannya di buka, ia merasa lukanya merekat di perban itu. Tangan Naruto pun berusaha melepaskan balutan itu dengan pelan. Setelah itu, tangan Naruto yang nampaknya terlatih mulai mengobati luka Sakura. Mulai dari membersihkan luka itu lalu mulai membalutnya kembali dengan rapih._

"_Wow kau terampil dalam medis juga, apa kau bagian medis?" Kata Sakura takjub dengan hasil pengobatan Naruto. _

_Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Bukan, tentara harus bisa apapun, aku tahu medis hanya sebatas ini." Balas Naruto datar, tak lama ia menautkan alisnya._

"_Betis, kepala, telapak kaki, pergelangan kaki kiri. Haaahh..." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan bingung. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura._

"_Kenapa telapak kakimu juga bisa luka seperti ini? Pergelangan kaki bisa bengkak dan biru, dan ini kepala kenapa bisa sampai terluka juga? Hah?" Perkataan Naruto membuat urat persimpangan muncul di kepala Sakura._

"_Hei! Bus yang kutumpangi itu jatuh dari sana! Kau lihat?! Dari sana!" Balas Sakura keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jalanan yang ada di bukit sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat._

"_Kau ini orang yang tidak peduli dengan diri sendiri ya? Kau rela kakimu menginjak pecahan kaca untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang dalam bus kan?" Tanya Naruto yang kini mengobati telapak kaki Sakura._

"_Kalau rela menolong orang-orang dalam bus itu benar tapi kalau kau bilang aku orang tidak peduli diri sendiri itu salah besar! Aku sangat menghargai nyawaku sendiri, karena jika tak peduli dengan keselamatanku sendiri itu akan membuat orang-orang yang kusayangi dan yang menyayangiku akan khawatir dan sedih. Aku tidak mau." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, tangan Naruto kini berpindah di bagian sisi kepala Sakura yang terluka, menghapus jejak darah yang ada disana._

_Ia mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Begitukah menurutmu? Alasan yang logis. Kau mengingatkanku pada Ibuku." Balas Naruto._

_Setelah dari kepala, tangan Naruto berpindah kepergelangan kaki Sakura yang tampak biru. Memijatnya pelan lalu membalutnya._

"_Bagaimana keadaan orang di bus?" Tanya Naruto yang kini menatap mata Sakura._

"_Yahh... Untung saja tidak terlalu banyak penumpang, dari 21 penumpang ada 5 orang meninggal, salah satunya yang membajak bus ini dan supir juga langsung tewas di tempat." Jelas Sakura pelan, merasa turut berduka cita._

"_Kau dokter yang bekerja dimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi, Sakura tersenyum. "Aku belum dapat gelar dokter, aku masih kuliah di Konoha University, kau tahu kan?" Naruto mengangguk pelan._

"_Yosh! Sudah selesai, sekarang kau diam saja. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung menggendong Sakura. "Jangan berontak, kau akan susah jalan dengan banyak luka di kaki, diam saja." Kata Naruto saat melihat Sakura hendak protes._

_Naruto menggendong Sakura menuju ambulance yang sudah di siapkan. Setelah meminta bantuan dari petugas kesehatan, Naruto langsung bergabung bersama teman-temannya untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Beberapa orang yang sedang di dekat ambulance melongo melihat Naruto yang baru saja lewat._

"_Sas, Sasuke! Naruto tersenyum, dia tersenyum karena gadis itu!" _

"_Aku tahu, Kiba! Berhenti memukul pundakku!"_

xxx

"Yahh... Jadi begitulah ceritanya." Kini Sakura kembali membaca laporan di tangannya setelah mengakhiri kisah pertemuan dirinya dan Naruto ke-2 seniornya, Shizune dan Tsunade.

"Kau hebat Sakura-_chan_, dulu itu Naruto-_kun_ sama sekali tidak mau yang namanya tersenyum. Benar-benar setara dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Balas Shizune sambil tertawa.

"Dia memiliki masalah yang rumit, maklumi saja. Tapi, sekarang dia jadi kembali tahu apa itu makna kehidupan, dan dia bisa menghargai nyawanya saat misi. Tidak terlalu ceroboh seperti dulu, saat belum bertemu Sakura." Ujar Tsunade dengan senyuman menggoda ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, menutupi rona merah hebat di wajahnya. Kini matanya beralih ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan keadaan di luar sana, sudah memasuki bulan Desember, hampir mendekati hari natal. Salju pun sudah mulai turun sekitar tiga minggu lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto sedang tidak ada misi ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, saat ini dia di beri tugas oleh atasan di kantor. Dia pasti sangat tersiksa." Balas Tsunade.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya kalau Jendral itu Ayah angkat Naruto." Ujar Sakura lagi.

Shizune mengangguk setuju. "Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

xxx

Hatchii...

Naruto mengelus hidungnya lembut. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku." Gumamnya

_Blue sapphire_ nya kembali membaca sederet tulisan demi tulisan yang tertulis diatas kertas yang kini di genggamnya. Tak lama, urat di keningnya berkedut, ia semakin menautkan alisnya dalam, genggamannya pada kertas mengeras dan sedetik kemudian ia membanting kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

"Cukup! Aku tak tahan!"

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya lalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Melangkah menuju ruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruangannya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung membuka pintu itu dengan ganas.

"Aku muak! Kolonel, aku mau tugas turun ke lapangan!"

Dua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini masih di depan pintu. Salah seorang wanita berambut ungu mendesah pelan melihat Naruto.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya dulu, Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Maafkan aku Letnan Yugao, apa aku mengganggu acaramu dengan Kolonel Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto polos membuat kedua orang itu menggeleng pelan.

"Maksudnya, dimana tata krama mu Naruto." Balas Kakashi malas.

Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan ke depan meja Kakashi, kedua tangannya menggebrak pelan meja itu dan menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Beri aku misi!"

Kakashi menghela napas di balik masker hitamnya, matanya melirik asistennya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya sambil membaca beberapa lembar kertas.

"Hei, Letnan. Apa ada kelompok yang kekurangan orang?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hmm... Sepertinya kau bisa membatu Kiba." Kata Yugao sambil menatap Naruto.

Kini Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Apa misinya?" Tanyanya.

"Mencari pelaku yang akhir-akhir ini memasang ied sembarangan, kami dapat laporan bahwa minggu lalu ia memasang ied di sekitar pelabuhan, dan itu memakan 2 korban. Kini kami dapat laporan bahwa si pelaku akan menanam ied di sekitar Stasiun Touto." Jelas Kakashi membuat Naruto mulai tertarik.

_(Ied adalah bom ranjau yang di tanam di tanah, jika di injak akan langsung meledak.)_

"Hmm... Apa ada Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Ia tahu, jika sahabatnya, Sasuke terlibat, maka misi yang dilakukan cukuplah sulit. Namun, Yugao menggeleng.

"Sasuke dan timnya, dan juga beberapa anggota tim Jinchuriki, sedang tugas di perairan, tepatnya di pabrik hasil minyak bumi yang ada di daerah utara perairan Jepang." Jelas Yugao membuat Naruto melotot.

"Aku! Kapten tim Jinchuriki, kenapa tidak di ikutsertakan?! Aku tidak minat untuk kasus ied itu!" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Kakashi nampak cuek, lalu kembali berkutat dengan laporan di hadapannya. "Yasudah, kembali ke ruanganmu dan pecahkan kasus yang kuberikan."

"Eh? Eh! Eh! Oke! Aku ambil misinya! Boleh aku pergi ke lokasi sekarang?" Kata Naruto pada akhirnya.

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti di balik maskernya, lalu ia mengangguk membuat Naruto langsung melesat pergi dari tempatnya.

"Yugao, hubungi Yamato, beritahu dia kalau aku mengirim Naruto sebagai tambahan." Perintah Kakashi yang langsung di balas dengan anggukan dari Yugao.

Disisi lain, Naruto sedang berpikir di ruangannya. Tugas kali ini adalah mencari pelaku yang sembarangan menanamkan ied artinya, ia harus mencari orang yang mencurigakan. Lalu, jika ia ke lokasi dengan seragam militer, target pasti akan menjauh darinya dan akan membuat pencarian semakin sulit.

"Bagaimana ya?" Gumam Naruto sambil berpikir keras hingga akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Aku tahu! Aku sangat tidak suka cara ini tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?" Ucap Naruto dan mulai meninggalkan ruangannya.

xxx

Kini Yamato sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah tiang jauh beberapa belas meter dari stasiun Touto, sesekali ia memencet _earphone_ di sebelah telinganya untuk menerima ataupun menjawab setiap laporan yang di terima.

Tiba-tiba ia mulai bertanya-tanya saat matanya melihat seorang santa yang berada di seberangnya kini melangkah ke arahnya.

"Maaf pak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Yamato saat santa itu sudah tepat di hadapannya. Ia melihat santa itu tampak memutarkan bola matanya.

"Mayor Yamato, ini aku, Naruto." Yamato memincingkan matanya, melihat apakah benar orang yang tubuhnya kini dibalut dengan baju berwarna merah dengan jenggot dan rambut putih panjang di wajah itu adalah Naruto, hingga akhirnya ia menangkap tiga goresan halus di kedua pipi itu membuat Yamato sekarang yakin bahwa di depannya adalah Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" Tanya Yamato memandang penampilan Naruto penuh tanda tanya.

"Agar target tidak tahu bahwa aku juga seorang militer, sudahlah, jelaskan situasinya." Kata Naruto tak sabar.

Yamato menghela napas, lalu menyerahkan sebuah _earphone_ untuk Naruto.

"Ambil posisi, aku akan menjelaskannya lewat _walkie talkie_. Target pasti akan curiga jika melihat kita berbicara terlalu lama." Perintah Yamato.

Naruto mengangguk kecil lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju area depan stasiun Touto dan tak lupa memasang _earphone_ miliknya di telinga sebelah kiri dan langsung menekan tombol ON untuk mengaktifkan benda komunikasi itu.

Yamato yang melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang Naruto bawa itu? Sebuah kantong berukuran sedang. Saat melihat rekannya itu sudah mengambil posisi ia bisa mendengar suara nyaring itu.

"Ho! Ho! Selamat Natal semuanya, silahkan yang mau permen? Adik mau permen?"

"Ternyata aktingnya bagus juga." Gumam Yamato dengan tawa hambar melihat Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan isi yang ada di kantong itu, yang ternyata adalah permen-pemen.

Yamato mengeluarkan _walkie talkie_ nya yang sudah di setting terhubung khusus dengan Naruto, ia mendekatkan alat itu ke mulutnya. "Test! Naruto, kau bisa mendengarku?" Kata Yamato untung mengetes.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang di kerubungi anak-anak juga memberikan kode jika suara Yamato jelas dapat di dengarnya. "Ya, aku mendengarnya. Kalian semua mau permen kan? Santa dengar kok." Ujar Naruto.

Dengan teliti, Naruto mulai memasang telinganya baik-baik, disisi lain, ia juga harus membagikan permen-permen untuk bocah-bocah di depannya.

_"Target kita, tiba-tiba mengrim email pada kami yang isinya 'Tempat dimana kau akan berpergian antar kota dengan sangat cepat, tidak khawatir akan terlambat karena ketepatan jadwal. Disana, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang terbungkus dalam coklat basah yang di taburi gula-gula putih diatasnya, dan kau akan menemukan kebenaran di dalamnya' dan akhirnya kami memecahkan kodenya." _

Naruto yang sedang membagikan permen dan senyuman untuk anak-anak dan beberapa pejalan kaki tetap mempertahankan konsetrasinya ke suara milik Yamato yang terdengar di _earphone_ nya. Tak lama setelah itu, suara Yamato kembali terdengar.

_"Kodenya adalah, Stasiun, coklat basah yang ditaburi gula-gula adalah tanah dalam pot yang tertutupi salju. Dan kami menemukan sebuah botol dengan kertas di dalamnya, isinya juga sebuah kode yang bertuliskan 'Di tempat pantulan cahaya bintang. Menerangi gelapnya malam natal dengan menghilangnya banyak harta diiringi dengan suara meriah' hanya itu. Kami sulit memecahkan kodenya, karena itu kami langsung mencari ied dengan anjing militer sayangnya, sampai sekarang satu pun belum di temukan." _

Naruto yang sudah kehabisan permen langsung menjawab laporan Yamato tanpa akting lagi. "Kita dipermainkan, kita berkumpul dulu! Tidak ada ied di Stasiun ini." Balasnya dan langsung mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Bruk...

"Nah! Akhirnya kau tertangkap!"

Naruto yang ingin berontak hanya bisa pasrah saat salah seorang rekannya kini merubuhkannya dan mengunci kedua tangannya, seolah-olah ia seperti di tahan. Naruto melirik orang yang menimpah tubuh.

"Hoi! Kiba, menyingkir dari tubuhku."

"Bagimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas! Bisa-bisanya kau menyamar jadi sinterklas."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, sebelah tangannya memencet tombol microphone yang masih terpasang di telinganya. "Mayor Yamato... Tolong aku." Pintanya.

Sedangkan Yamato hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, ia berlari ke arah Kiba dan Naruto. Kiba yang melihat Yamato tersenyum lebar.

"Mayor! Sepertinya kita mendapatkan pelakunya, lihat! Aku menemukan pistol di balik bajunya."

"Kiba, lepaskan dia." Kiba melotot tak percaya. "Mayor! Dia mencurigakan, kini semuanya terbukti dari pistol ini." Elaknya.

"Lepaskan dia dulu." Mau tak mau Kiba melepas tangannya yang mengunci pergerakan Naruto, dan tak lupa ia menjitak pelan kepala yang masih tertutupi topi merah membuat sang empunya mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan sembarangan menangkap orang, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Naruto akan datang membantu kita." Jelas Yamato.

"Aku tahu, tapi mana buktinya? Naruto belum menampakkan hidungnya sama sekali!" Bantah Kiba lagi.

"Kenali pistol itu dengan baik." Ucap Yamato pada akhirnya. Kiba langsung melihat pistol di tangannya, menerka-nerka jenis pistol yang di gunakan. Tak lama ia melebarkan matanya.

'_Jenis Deagle, berat berkisar 3 kilogram, berwarna putih dengan pegangan hitam, dengan ukiran inisial N di bagian pegangan. Aku kenal dengan ciri khas pistol ini. Jangan bilang... Oh tidak! Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya.'_

Mata Kiba perlahan melirik orang di depannya, masih memakai baju khas santa, tak lama tangan orang di depannya menarik topi yang menutupi rambutnya, lalu berpindah melepas jenggot putih panjang yang menutupi wajahnya dan di detik itu juga Kiba merasa ingin pingsan di tempat.

"Kiba! Aku akan menghajarmu nanti. Tunggu saja!" Balas Naruto dengan seringaian dan mata berkilat, tak lupa juga kepalan yang Naruto arahkan ke Kiba membuat lelaki pecinta anjing itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dan menatap ngeri Naruto.

"Hentikan, ayo berkumpul, kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Yamato, mengambil pistol miliknya dan mulai mengikuti Yamato dari belakang. Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah Kiba lalu tersenyum. "_Don't worry, Kiba. After this end, I have a special gift for you_." Setelah itu, ia kembali melangkah.

Kiba membeku di pinggir jalan, otaknya berputar-putar, dan berpikir keras, mengira-ngira apa yang akan Naruto berikan untuknya. Ia yakin, pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik! Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menerima _special gift_ dari Naruto. Terakhir kali, Naruto melepaskan anjing rabies ke arahnya dan membuat dirinya berlari-lari menghindari anjing itu.

Kiba menghela napas. "Tuhan, selamatkan aku." Gumamnya.

xxx

"Apa kau sudah melakukan tugas yang kuperintahkan?"

Suara berat itu terdengar dingin di suatu ruangan yang cukup luas, mata tajamnya memandang seorang laki-laki di depannya yang usianya masih terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena tak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Cih! Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Tolong! Jangan buat aku melakukan kejahatan lagi. Ini tindakan terorisme." Balas pemuda itu dengan mata berkilat tak kalah tajam. Detik itu juga, pecahan barang terdengar membuat pemuda itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak peduli siapapun, jika kau menolak perintahku, orang yang kau sayangi akan aku bunuh semua. Termasuk Ibumu, walaupun dia juga Istriku!" Katanya dengan seringaian bagaikan seorang pembunuh yang haus darah.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan besok malam, sehari sebelum malam natal."

Pria paruh baya dengan suara berat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk puas dengan jawaban barusan. "Bagus! Bagus sekali, anakku. Aku bangga padamu."

Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris, membungkung dalam. "Aku permisi dulu, _Tousan_." Setelah itu pun ia berbalik, melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Pemuda itu langsung menarik napas panjang saat ia sudah berada di luar rumah. Ia berbalik, memandang rumah megah yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya, bertingkat, dengan gaya eropa, besar, rumahnya benar-benar seperti rumah bangsawan. Ia tersenyum miris, meskipun begitu, kekayaannya di dapat dari kejahatan.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

"Dunia memang tak adil."

xxx

"Sakura-_chan_, _I miss you_!"

Sakura memandang jijik Naruto yang menghampirinya di jam makan siang dengan kostum ala santa. Kini ia sedang makan siang di salah satu _restaurant_ yang tak jauh dari markas militer. "Pergi dari hadapanku atau kutendang kau." Balas Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tega sekali padaku." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sakura membuat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya lalu mendaratkan kepalannya tepat di kepala Naruto.

"Lepas kostum itu sekarang juga! Apa-apaan penampilan itu?!"

Naruto menatap penampilannya dan meringis pelan, ia berdiri lalu mulai membuka kostumnya. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya saat penampilannya kini sudah seperti semula. Benar-benar terlihat seperti militer, ya dia memang militer.

Sakura yang sedang menikmati makanannya melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang terlihat seperti membaca sesuatu di sebuah notes kecil. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau baca apa?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sakura yang terlihat penasaran, Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Kau mau tahu saja." Dan jawaban Naruto sukses membuat Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sedang berusaha memecahkan kode."

Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto. "Kode apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lalu menyodorkan notes itu ke arah Sakura. Tangan Sakura terulur mengambil notes itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

_'Di tempat pantulan cahaya bintang. Menerangi gelapnya malam natal dengan menghilangnya banyak harta diiringi dengan suara meriah'_

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Sakura, Naruto hanya menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, apa kau menemukan sesuatu di balik kata-kata itu?"

Sakura kembali melihat sederet kata-kata itu. "Aku akan mencobanya." Balas Sakura.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, tangannya menarik notes itu dari tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu merengut kesal. "Habiskan dulu makan siangmu." Kata Naruto sebelum Sakura membentaknya.

Sakura pun menurutinya, ia kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai melanjutkan makanannya.

"Naruto-_nii_!"

Naruto yang sedang membaca notes itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melebarkan senyumannya saat melihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan penampilan jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu dan _jeans_ panjang. Pemuda itu melambai ke arahnya lalu mulai menghampirinya.

"Wahh... Rei! Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Naruto.

"Iya benar! Sepertinya hampir lebih dari sebulan ya? Waktu itu aku beberapa kali datang ke tempatmu tapi, kau selalu pergi tugas dan sekarang, rekanmu bilang kau ada disini." Balas pemuda yang di panggil Rei itu, ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenalkan, dia Rei." Ujar Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya rendah dan di balas dengan hal yang sama oleh Rei.

"Wahh... Sakura-_san_ cantik juga. Naruto-_nii_ selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu lho, aku sampai bosan mendengarnya." Kata Rei pada Sakura yang langsung mendapat jitakan manis dari Naruto.

Sakura sedikit tersipu. "Apa benar begitu?"

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Jangan termakan omongan bocah ini, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto-_nii_?" Tanya Rei melihat notes yang di pegang Naruto.

"Yahh... Melakukan tugasku," Jawab Naruto kembali melihat notes itu. "Memecahkan kode." Lanjutnya.

"Boleh lihat?"

Naruto menatap Rei, setelah lama berpikir, Naruto pun menyodorkan notes itu. "Jangan bocorkan ke siapapun ya." Pinta Naruto yang di jawab anggukkan mantap dari Rei.

Rei mengambil notes itu dan mulai membaca tulisan yang ada disana. Tak lama, keningnya mengkerut, ia menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan Sakura.

"Naruto-_nii _sudah bisa memecahkannya?" Tanya Rei dengan tangan yang terulur mengembalikan notes milik Naruto.

Naruto mengambil notes itu dan melihat deretan kata-kata itu. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Belum sepenuhnya, walaupun aku memiliki beberapa kemungkinan. Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan yang lainnya."

"Naruto-_nii_ ikut dalam tugas ini?" Tanya Rei lagi yang di jawab anggukkan dari Naruto. "Tidak heran, aku bisa ikut misi apapun." Balas Naruto membuat Rei mengangguk-angguk.

xxx

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rei itu siapa?" Tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan dengan mata yang fokus dengan kode yang tertulis di notes milik Naruto. Kini mereka sedang berjalan beriringan kembali ke kantor pusat, setelah makan siang Rei langsung pamit pulang karena ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan.

"Dia kenalanku. Yah... Sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Dia pernah bercerita kalau hubungan keluarganya tidak baik, sama sepertiku dulu dan aku tertarik untuk dekat dengannya agar dia bisa sedikit terhibur." Sahut Naruto.

"Dulu dia terlihat pemurung, tapi tidak disangka dia orang yang lumayan ceria juga." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman lebar, Sakura tersenyum, _'Sama sepertimu, sosok aslimu juga ceria.'_ Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh ya, kau sedang sibuk apa Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto, seketika Sakura terdiam sesaat, sebelah tangannya mengepal di udara membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri seketika. "Ka-kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tugas di rumah sakit, ditambah dengan pelatihan militer yang gila-gilaan sukses membuat tubuhku sakit sana-sini." Kata Sakura membuat Naruto meringis.

"Aku tidak heran Sakura-_chan_ tapi, khusus untuk perempuan tidak akan terlalu berat seperti laki-laki." Balas Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimanapun juga semua itu akan kulakukan agar bisa ikut keluar juga." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa sebegitu menariknya bisa tugas keluar?

"Alasanmu apa?" Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku ingin langsung menolong seseorang, lagipula aku bisa sesekali memukul kepala bodohmu itu saat kau bertindak gegabah." Naruto hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat pancaran aura hitam milik Sakura.

"Semoga kau berhasil." Balas Naruto dan dijawab anggukkan mantap dari Sakura.

Naruto merogoh kantong secelananya saat merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dalam sana, ia yakin, ponselnya yang bergetar. Naruto mendesah pelan saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya, ia menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan benda itu di telinganya dengan ragu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Anak nakal! Mana tugas yang kuberikan untukmu?! Seenaknya mengambil misi lewat Kakashi tanpa persetujuan dariku!"

Naruto menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dan meringis pelan mendengar suara yang menurutnya berisik dari alat komunikasi itu. Ia kembali mendekatkan alat itu di telinganya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku terlalu jenuh karena akhir-akhir ini bekerja di kantor." Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan tugasmu lalu serahkan laporannya untukku hari ini juga!"

TUT...

Naruto memandang _horror_ ponsel miliknya, berakhirnya sambungan telepon itu membuat perasaannya tak enak. Sakura yang melihat wajah Naruto menepuk pipinya pelan, membuat Naruto kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanyanya. Naruto tersenyum pasrah, "Bukan masalah tapi bencana. _Tousan_ akan membunuhku kalau aku terlambat menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikannya untukku dan tugas itu masih banyak"

Sakura langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menariknya. "Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat kembali!"

Seringaian jahil muncul di wajah Naruto. "Ah Sakura-_chan_, kau baik sekali. Kau khawatir padaku ya?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung melayangkan pukulannya tepat di kepala Naruto lalu kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

_Blue sapphire_ Naruto memandang punggung Sakura dari kejauhan. "Tenaganya makin kuat saja. Demi apapun, ini sakit." Gumam Naruto masih mengusap kepalanya.

Namun, seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya, matanya memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. "Walaupun begitu, sikapmu yang membuatku tertarik padamu." Gumamnya pelan dan mulai menyusul langkah Sakura

xxx

Tampak dua sosok yang sedang berbincang di salah satu ruangan, mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja kayu yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Tangan Naruto bertumpu di atas meja dan menopang dagunya, menatap Yamato yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa analisismu Naruto? Aku beranggapan jika kode ini berlokasi di Bank." Naruto mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Yamato.

"Aku juga beranggapan seperti itu tapi, Bank di Tokyo kan tidak hanya satu tapi banyak. Bank yang mana?"

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain." Ujar Yamato sambil berpikir keras. "Sebenarnya kemarin malam aku sudah memikirkan tempat yang paling tepat." Kata Naruto menarik perhatian Yamato.

"Dimana?"

"Bank Konoha, tempat yang memiliki banyak harta pasti bank tapi kalimat _Di tempat pantulan cahaya bintang_ membuatku penasaran, dan analisisku adalah hanya Bank Konoha yang memiliki lambang bintang besar di atas gedungnya, tidak ada yang lain." Jelas Naruto.

Yamato tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Masuk akal, kupikir tidak salah lagi." Naruto tertawa. "Aku juga berpikir tidak salah, karena hanya ada satu kemungkinan."

"Latihan seperti apa yang kau lakukan di Amerika? Otakmu benar-benar hebat, kau bisa naik pangkat lagi setelah ini."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Tidak, tidak, kalau aku naik pangkat, aku pasti akan melakukan beberapa pelatihan lagi, nanti saja." Balas Naruto.

BRAK!

Naruto dan Yamato tersentak saat pintu ruangan itu di buka dengan paksa oleh seseorang. "Kiba, apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu?" Tanya Naruto pelan melihat Kiba yang terengah-engah.

"Maaf! Aku Cuma ingin memberi kabar kalau ada ledakan besar di daerah distrik Konoha, bagian utara, dekat dengan Bank Konoha." Jelas Kiba dengan napas yang masih memburu sehabis berlari.

Yamato menatap Naruto. "Dugaan kita benar, bukankah seharusnya malam natal besok? Berani sekali melakukan ledakan di siang hari seperti ini!"

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. "Sebaiknya kita kesana! Ayo Mayor, Kiba!"

.

.

Naruto dan beberapa orang yang sudah sampai di tempat kejadian hanya bisa memandang prihatin kawasan yang ada di sana. Ia mendekati salah seorang polisi patroli.

"Bagaimana kejadian ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Naruto, polisi yang terlihat masih muda itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba," balas polisi itu melihat jalanan yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam lalu matanya melirik ke arah pinggir jalan, disana terdapat sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh kain besar dan panjang.

"Ledakan di siang hari seperti ini benar-benar memakan korban." Lirih polisi itu, Naruto mengikuti arah pandang polisi di depannya. Ya, ia pastikan di balik kain putih yang ternodai bercak darah itu adalah korban-korban ledakan ini.

"Apa anda tahu ini ledakan berasal apa? Bom tanah atau apapun?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku pikir, ini bom bunuh diri."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behind The Scene!<strong>_

Yuki : Halo para readers, kali ini Yuki ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal menyangkut fanfic ini agar kalian semua mendapat sedikit pemahaman. Mari kita panggil narasumber kita, Uzumaki Naruto.

Yuki : Konnichiwa Naruto, sehat?

Naruto : Sehat sentosa! Arigatou...

Yuki : Langsung saja ya, bisakah kamu jelaskan tentang pangkat dalam militer?

Naruto : Lah? Ini kan cerita punya Yuki, peran asliku ninja bukan tentara. Tapi, aku bakal jelasin yang aku tahu buat para readers tercinta.

Dalam tentara angkatan darat memiliki 3 tingkat perwira. Perwira pertama, pangkat tertinggi di perwira pertama adalah Kapten, contohnya seperti aku yang memegang pangkat sebagai Kapten Jinchuriki, di bawah Kapten ada Letnan satu dan yang dibawah Letnan satu, ada Letnan dua.

Perwira menegah. Pangkat tertinggi di perwira menengah adalah Kolonel seperti Kakashi, dibawah Kolonel ada Letnan Kolonel seperti Yugao dan pangkat terendah perwira menengah adalah Mayor seperti Yamato.

Dan terakhir Perwira Tinggi. Pangkat tertinggi di dalam perwira ini adalah Jendral seperti ayah angkatku dalam cerita ini, Jiraiya. Di bawah Jendral ada Letnan Jendral, di bawah Letnan Jendral ada Mayor Jendral dan pangkat terendah dalam Perwira Tinggi adalah Brigadir Jendral. Yahh... Seperti itulah yang aku ketahui.

Yuki : Nah! Seperti itulah penjelasannya, jadi Yuki harap kedepannya para readers nggak bingung mana pangkat tertinggi atau terendah karena semuanya tergantung dari tingkat perwira :D

Naruto : Yuki-chan sudah belum? Aku ada janji kencan sama Sakura-chan.

Yuki : Dasar! Yasudah, pergi sana. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya.

_**Behind The Scene End**_

.

.

**Yuki's Note :**

Wahh... Maaf atas keterlambatan update'nya ya minna :D Maklum, project nulisku bukan cuma fanfic, lagi ada project sama temen sekolah yang juga author ffn, penname nya Himawari Natalia, kalau kalian baca semua story NaruSaku pasti pernah liat penname dia, Nah! Aku lagi ada project nulis sama dia nih. :3

Lalu... Aku memutuskan bahwa Yugao lah yang jadi asisten Kakashi karena namanya banyak muncul di review kemarin plus aku buat OC di fanfic ini yaitu Rei. Gak lupa juga, arigatou gozaimasu buat para readers yang sudah baca chapter 1 apalagi yang ninggalin reviews :D

Oke! Waktunya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan :D

**Ada adegan tus-dor tus-dor nya nggak?** Dijamin ada :3

**Apakah ada orang ketiga di antara NaruSaku?** Yuki rasa tidak ada, sudah terlalu mainstream :p

**Ini cerita tentang perang ya?** Bisa jadi tapi, bukan perang mirip Mahabarata ya :p

**Please jangan ada NaruHina nya ya?** Masih dengan orang yang sama, gak bakal ada kok. Yuki sudah cukup tersakiti #halah :D

Dan untuk permintaan Update kilat mungkin itu hanya mitos. Sekolah dari pagi sampe sore itu cukup menguras tenaga dan langsung tepar di tempat tidur ketika sampai di rumah. :D

Oke cukup itu saja, sekali lagi terima kasih buat para readers dan silahkan untuk yang berkenan meninggalkan review, memberikan masukkan, kritikan, sanggahan, pendapat, kesan dan pesannya. Yuki tunggu di kolom review :D

**.**

**.**

**Mind Review?**


End file.
